


Degustaciones

by Supermonstrum



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mention of sex, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: Vénom no es muy exigente respecto a la comida, pero cuando Eddie se pone a comereso, no puede evitar ponerse más que molesto.





	Degustaciones

En el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo en ese planeta junto al perdedor de Eddie Brock, Venom aprendió muchas cosas aburridas y otras muy interesantes. Vivirlas a través del cuerpo de Eddie era mucho más entretenido que observarlas desde un recipiente de laboratorio, aunque a veces había desventajas _demasiado_ desagradables para su gusto.

La Tierra era como la tienda a la que iba con Eddie en las noches, donde había dos hileras de bandejas con distintos tipos de alimentos humeantes y todos sus aromas se colaban por la nariz del humano. Podían servirse cuanto quisieran de lo que quisieran, luego el encargado pesaba las bandejitas de plástico con la comida y Eddie pagaba —y pese a que lo regañaba por mezclar sabores tan diferentes, terminaba complaciéndolo. Eddie era, como escuchó en una telenovela de la madrugada, “una bendición”.

A diferencia de la tienda, la Tierra tenía más variedad de alimentos y no tenían que pagar por todo. Lo mejor era cuando Eddie lo dejaba comer humanos que entraban en el grupo de “malos”. Pero esas tabletas y barras de chocolate tampoco estaban mal, y el milkshake dulce y helado tampoco. Todos los días había algo nuevo para probar junto a Eddie. Sí. Porque comer solo no sería tan divertido.

Sin embargo, había un sabor en particular que no le gustaba. O tal vez no le gustaba que Eddie comiera _aquello_. Venom ya no estaba seguro de qué era lo que le desagradaba, y además lo dejaba de mal humor. Pero si Eddie volvía a hacerlo, iba a tener que ponerle un alto quisiera o no.

* * *

_“Eddie.”_

“Estoy ocupado.”

_“Lo sé y quiero que pares. Ahora.”_

Cuando se trataba de ruidos fuertes o de calor, Eddie siempre hacía lo necesario para cuidarlo. Pero ahora lo ignoraba. Aunque nunca habían hablado de esos temas, Venom no tuvo que pensar demasiado para entender que el apareamiento de los humanos se daba en situaciones diversas e incluso algunos pagaban para hacerlo. Eddie no era la excepción. Afortunadamente no sucedía muy seguido, sólo cuando el humano se sentía muy solo, cuando pensaba en Anne y todas las cosas que vivieron juntos, y si bien se seguía juntando con ella, había una barrera que no permitía un avance para regresar al estado anterior de pareja. Ese dolor hacía que Eddie buscara mujeres, generalmente parecidas a Anne, para… comer —por alguna razón, nunca llegaba a penetrarlas y a Venom tampoco le interesaba saber la razón.

Desde que se unió a Eddie, Anne se convirtió en un misterio para él. En aquel momento Eddie lamentaba mucho haberla perdido, por eso Venom le había sugerido que se disculpara, para que su conciencia estuviera un poco más tranquila. Un huésped sufriendo física o emocionalmente no le servía de mucho y además Eddie no merecía sentirse mal. Luego los tipos del laboratorio se lo llevaron y Anne se prestó valiente y decidida a compartir su cuerpo para rescatar a ese cabeza dura. Decidida, osada y resistente, una mujer que tenía objetivos, Venom percibió todo eso durante el breve tiempo que estuvieron juntos y comprendió porqué ella aceleraba el pulso de Eddie y lo atraía. Apostaba a que Anne era una humana deliciosa en todos sus aspectos e incluso estuvo tentado de probarla através de Eddie. Sin embargo, lo que Eddie estaba haciendo ahora no tenía nada que ver con la verdadera Anne y ni siquiera valía la pena.

_“¡Te estoy diciendo que pares, Eddieee!”_

“¿Cuál es tu problema? Ya lo hablamos: no te metas cuando me encuentro haciendo este tipo de cosas.”

_“¡No me importa! Esto es un asco, ¿cómo puede gustarte?”_

“¿De qué hablas?”

Lo estaba haciendo perder la concentración y el simbionte sonrió complacido. La mujer desconocida separó un poco más las piernas esperando que Eddie volviera a masajear la punta del órgano que asomaba apenas por entre los labios de su entrepierna con la lengua, al parecer eso les causaba mucho placer a las humanas.

 _“¡Es asqueroso, Eddie! Si me haces comer esto de nuevo, juro que te haré tragar de la basura para que se me vaya el mal sabor, ¿me entiendes? Salgamos de este agujero, compremos unas papas fritas con salsa de chocolate y veamos alguna de esas películas sinsentido que tanto te gustan._ Mad Max _no estaba tan mal y además el protagonista se parece mucho a ti.”_

“No puedo dejar a la chica a medias. Déjame terminar; y no entiendo porqué te molesta tanto, déjame el control a mí.”

En el momento en que Eddie volvió a acercar la lengua a la cavidad de la chica, Venom no pudo tolerarlo más: tomó posesión de los músculos necesarios para apartarse de ella en seguida, como si hubiese recibido una corriente eléctrica. Obligó a Eddie a vestirse rápidamente y sintió cómo su boca trataba de modular alguna disculpa.

—¿Estás bien, Eddie?

—Sí —respondió Venom y ella dio un ligero sobresalto, probablemente por el cambio repentino en su voz—. Tengo que irme. Tengo algo importante que hacer. —Remarcó la palabra “importante” y le dio la espalda.

Venom sabía que Eddie pagaba por hacer esas cosas, así que dejó casi todo el contenido de su billetera sobre la mesita de noche y salió mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

Escuchó la voz de Eddie protestando furioso mientras él conducía su cuerpo escaleras abajo. Se sabía de memoria el camino a casa, incluso la línea de autobús que debía tomar. Si Venom hubiera sabido lo que siente un niño cuando su travesura resulta un éxito, habría pensado que en este momento experimentaba la misma sensación. Había frustrado la intimación de Eddie y ahora quería sacarse el sabor del fluido de la mujer desconocida de la boca.

“¡Esto no se va a quedar así, parásito entrometido!”

_“Cierra la boca, Eddie. Nos estoy haciendo un favor.”_

No tenía ganas de esperar el autobús así que salió al exterior, recubriendo el cuerpo de su huésped el perdedor y se trepó por un edificio en lo que toma un parpadeo. En cuestión de minutos estaría en casa si saltaba por entre los techos. Esas carreras lo hacían sentirse pleno aunque Eddie prefería el elevador y el tranvía, pero en este momento no le importaba hacer su voluntad.

 _“Idiota. Idiota. Idiota”_ , le dijo mientras brincaba y corría como un perro negro, gigante, libre y salvaje.

“No entiendo qué diablos te pasa”, replicó. Venon sintió que comenzaba a hartarse y se detuvo en la azotea del edificio donde vivían. Eddie se estaba molestando en serio y eso lo incomodaba mucho. “Ahora sé un buen chico y tranquilízate, ¿bien? Me debes aunque sea una explicación”, insistió el humano.

 _“¡Ya te lo dije! No me gusta eso que te tomas cuando estás con una mujer. Habiendo tantas cosas deliciosas, incluso es preferible que lo hagas con Anne que con una extraña, o incluso...”_. Se calló en seguida tomando consciencia de lo emocional que se estaba volviendo con Eddie, bueno, siempre lo había sido y eso le causó problemas en su planeta.

—¿Incluso qué? —preguntó Eddie tomando el control de su cuerpo mientras el simbionte se retrotraía en su interior—. Sal, hablemos.

Venom se asomó por debajo del cuello de su chaqueta. De repente se encontraba sintiéndose vulnerable y sabía la razón, pero quizá Eddie no la comprendiera y esa idea le causaba malestar.

—No quiero que lo hagas y ya, Eddie. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿o no? Sé que buscas a estas mujeres porque extrañas a Anne, pero tienes que seguir adelante. Además, humano estúpido, no estás sólo, yo estoy aquí. No necesitas compensar esas necesidades pagando por lamer coños, no lo _necesitamos_ Eddie.

Eddie lo miró sin saber qué responder. Venom sonrió con confianza y abrió la boca para acariciarle la mejilla, áspera por la barba, con la enorme y húmeda lengua. Eddie no se resistió y eso lo ponía eufórico.

—Si nos tenemos el uno al otro, no necesitas nada de eso. Yo puedo darte todo el placer que necesites, déjame demostrártelo. Ahora mismo si lo deseas —propuso comenzado a formar unos delgados tentáculos listos para acariciar el cuerpo de su huésped.

—¡N-no!

El simbionte retrocedió en seguida, dispuesto a regresar al interior del cuerpo.

—Aquí mismo no… esas cosas no se hacen en lugares públicos —agregó Eddie, y luego en un susurro—: para eso... tenemos la casa.

Y Venom se estremeció de felicidad volviendo a tomar posesión del cuerpo de Eddie para entrar al departamento lo más rápido posible.

**Author's Note:**

> Seguro saben que le hice un guiño a _Mad Mad: Fury Road_. Por cierto, el McDonald's de Japón sirve las papas fritas con salsa de chocolate encima, me pareció que a Venon le podría encantar armar esa combinación (?).
> 
> Este one shot es una prueba piloto para ver cómo me puedo manejar con el symbrock. Basta con entrar a twitter o a tumblr y ver los fanarts de Venom para enamorarse de la ship. Y si creen que es un invento de las fans, lean el cómic donde prácticamente están casados, se ponen apodos cursis y tienen hijitos.
> 
> El problema no es el sabor de los fluidos femeninos, si no que Eddie esté atendiendo a cualquiera que no sea Venom, ya saben que esta masa negra es una esposa muy exigente jiji.
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta el final~


End file.
